This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There are two primary goals of this project. The first is to determine the role of glial processes in the generationof synapses onto newborn neurons in the adult dentate gyrus. The second is to clarify the organization of neurogenic niches in the subgranular layer (SGL) and their relationship to potential supporting networks, such as the vasculature. This work will require the use of EELS microscopy and large-scale high-resolution mapping technologies being developed at NCMIR.